Sing to me, Angel of Nightmares
by SethadoreVGC
Summary: Anya "Sethadore" Selle is a normal everyday 17 year old. Or so she thought? She moves to Detroit after recently discovering some... Horrible abilities... Meeting an intergalactic salesmech and a crazy triple changer disguised as a human. Will she be able to save herself from the pain of murder? Or will it engulf her from within? (BW x OC, SS x OC, Swindle x OC Friendship)
1. Prologue

The nightmares. They won't go away. The fear. It seem to leave my twisted and crazy mind that goes off to wonder in a different world. It was like reliving childhood. The stage when you believe that the sun crashes into the earth and the moon rises from the water. Well, that's what I believed. And that's how I felt like right now.

I grew up in Cambridge, Vermont in New England. But I basically lived there in an orphanage for 15 years. It was a very quiet and nice village to live in. Not many people know about Vermont, but if you do, then you must know that Vermont was pretty famous for it's skiing. And that's what I did every winter while I was there. Skiing. I really loved it. And had taken many awesome lessons in freestyle skiing. I was really good for a kid at the age of 12. I stopped skiing because the orphanage was loosing money and they couldn't pay for anymore skiing. I was pretty upset but quickly got over it.

When I had turned 14 I got a job. Working on a farm near the ski resort town of Stowe. I used to go haying with the owners son who was named Eric. He was around 18 I think. But he was a jerk and soon I started to hate him. If you were to ask me who I hated the most, It would be him. He would start to annoy and occasionally beat me for no freaking reason whatsoever. One night he was drunk and we had to work together. And he raped me. When I got home I told the orphanage keeper what happened and she called the cops. I had heard that he was thrown in jail for 5 years because of rape. I felt really happy when I heard that. Like I said, I hated him.

School was "awesome" too. I was always bullied and pushed around because of how I'm ugly. Everyone says that. Even I say that. There was one girl named Terra, and she was the stupid bitch in my life. The next person who you'd ask that I hate, would be her. I hated her with all my heart. She and her group of sluts would come and piss me off and cause me pain. I guess you could say I never had a happy life.

But it was around this age when I started to get this... ability... I would go to sleep and start having horrible nightmares. And when I would wake up, I would check BBC and notice that whatever happened in my dreams happened to real people. One time I had a dream that a man was bitten by snakes. And the next morning when I woke up, it really happened. That was my first nightmare. Afterwards, the nightmares only got worst and worst. People were getting accidents because of my curse. I didn't want to hurt anybody, but I couldn't do anything about it. I never told anyone about it either.

There was something else about me as well. I had these eyes without pupils and whenever I was feeling a certain emotion, my eyes would become the color of what emotion I was feeling. Like for example, Red was anger, blue was fear, pink was love, dark pink was embarrassment and etc. I had to learn to control my emotions in order to prevent anyone from seeing my strange eyes. Their normal color was brown.

I wasn't a very pretty girl. I had short brown curly but wavy hair. Kinda similar to a super model's. I had pale skin that was very sensitive. I didn't have much of a body. I mean, I had legs like a model but I didn't have a very curvy body. I didn't have big breast either. They were pretty small for a girl. I had high cheekbones, big brown eyes, and a fairly well built body. I was the average looking girl.

I was only 16 when I had decided to go on my own path. So I packed my things and was about to leave, when I heard that I was adopted. A nice couple came to pick me up that day. They had came to visit Vermont for the summer and were looking for a child to adopt. And unluckily, the child was me. Unlike any other person, I never wanted to be adopted. I wanted to live in peaceful small Vermont forever. But that couple had to adopt me and take me to a big city. I had never been a city girl. I was always a country girl. It was just who I was.

With my luck, we were going to Detroit. I didn't want to go to a freaking city. But this couple had to drag me out of my hometown and take me to a big city called Detroit. That was were the Autobots lived. I didn't want to be a part of that path, but my "parents" insisted that I would not encounter a Decepticon. I tried to believe them.

I never thought I would make friends. And I didn't. School there was bad enough as it is. It was HUGE! I had 125 kids in my class. It was so much different. I always sat by myself. It was my boring life. No one had decided to annoy me. Yet. I had also loved to draw. It was my hobby. I mean I drew even in class. It was a very bad addiction. And I couldn't stop. Drawing was my passion. My life. Drawing is love, drawing is life!

My Foster parents were spoiling me. They had heard that I was raped and beaten by a drunken asshole. And they were very rich people. So they tried to treat me nicely. But whatever they did never made me happy. However, one day on my 17th birthday, they had got me a golden yellow, dark purple SUV. Because they knew I loved SUVs, they decided to get me one. I had my driver's license and I was a pretty good driver, so I started to drive it around like it was my baby. I had treated it like a child. I don't know why, but I felt like I should take care of it.

But it was one particular night when I woke up to go to the bathroom and noticed that my car was gone. I looked everywhere, but didn't tell my foster parents. That was a big no no. I couldn't tell them, they would of killed me. I started looking around the yard. But suddenly, I saw my car driving in my driveway. I hid in a nearby bush. I wanted to see who was responsible for stealing my car and returning it. And when it drove into the garage, I waited for the thief to come out.

I had waited for 10 minutes. No one came out. I knew no one could have came in the house. My foster parents (I'll call them my FP), had locked the garage doors to the hallway. No one could of gotten in, and I was close enough to hear glass being broken. There was no sound. I slowly started walking towards the garage. When I jumped in the front of the open garage door I saw that there was no one in the garage. No glass was broke. And there was no one in the car. I had made sure. I opened the car door and looked inside the car.

There was no one. I looked everywhere in the garage and there was no one there. And for some reason, I felt like I was haunted by a ghost of some sorts. To make sure no one had sat on it, I slowly slid my fingers on the drivers seat of the SUV and realized that it hadn't been disturbed in any way. I could of sworn I heard a soft revving of an engine. I figured I was just hearing things. The seat wasn't warm, but cold. I smiled as I laid down on the seats, took off my shoes and slowly slid back into a deep slumber...

Oh and by the way, my name is Seth. Anya "Sethadore" Selle.

(Author's note: Hello everyone! I know, I'm busy with 13 stories, but I will make sure to finish them. I would also like to point out that Anya "Sethadore" Selle is pronounced like this: An-ya "Seth-a-door" Se-l-e. Also Sayvia's name is pronounced like this: Say-vee-a. And Nadis like this: Nay-dis. Okay and also I have a huge writers block with some stories and I can't get off my butt! XD I know, silly way of saying it, but who cares!  
Stay tune for the next chapter! Bye!)


	2. When you hit Someone with a Car

I woke up hearing my FP's car drive off. They were going to be gone for 2 months. I smiled as I looked around. I realized I was in my car. I rolled my eyes as I looked out the front window. I had fallen asleep in my car again. I looked at my garage clock and frowned as the clock read 3:45. I rolled my eyes remembering it was winter vacation.

I grabbed my ipod out of my pocket and put in my earphones. I played the Soul Eater theme. Hey, It's a great anime! I love watching and listening to it. Even Corpse party caught my undying attention. I know! That anime is gorey, but it's so awesome! Yeah… You have a Creepypasta fan right here… Oh well!

After the song was done, I played some Party X Party by Vocaloid 6 and went to the kitchen to grab a drink. I prefer some Sprite, but there was only something called Fanta. My Foster Mother is Serbo-Croatian (my Foster father is half American and half British. But he speaks with no accent), and she buys some drinks when she goes to the Balkans. How she fits it in her suitcase? Don't ask me!

I walked back to my car and smiled as I noticed that I haven't driven it in a while. I got in the front seat, turned on the car and drove off. I proceeded to turn on my music in the car. I had a cable that I could connect my Ipod and car together. The song was Bad End Night by Vocaloid 8. I blasted the music as I began to sing along in English.

_Treading deep, treading deep, treading deep into the woods__  
__Village girl has lost her way on the path she took__  
__Faded letter in hand, and only darkness in her sight__  
__She arrived at a mansion in the dead of night___

_Though eeriness leaked from the manor __  
__No choice but to knock on its rotten door___

_Villager: "Excuse me, is anybody home?"__  
__Butler: "Oh my my, do you have no place to go?__  
__Doll Girl: "You're welcome so!"__  
__Doll Boy: "Our manor's truly wonderful!"__  
__Maid: "How 'bout some tea to ease the cold?"___

_Everyone, from the Lady to the servant__  
__Gathered 'round to give their guest "appraisement"___

_Master: "You know a meeting like is a gift from destiny."__  
__Doll twins: "We shall party! Party!" ___

_"Come on, let us welcome you!" ___

_Doll Boy: "Hurry, hurry!" __  
__Butler: "I'll be sure to pour the wine!"__  
__Maid: "Be merry, be merry! " __  
__Lady: "I'll be sure to give a toast!" __  
__Doll Girl: "Are you ready?" __  
__Mistress: "Are we, indeed?" ___

_"Well, let the show begin!"___

_You shall play the lead role in this crazy night!__  
__We will dress you up with a glass of wine!__  
__You'll be drunk enough before you even know__  
__Won't you take the chance to enjoy it so?___

_Let us sing, let us dance, let it get outta hand__  
__Just forget everything in life too sweet or bland__  
__Let it loose, let it loose till lose our minds!__  
__Hope you fancy this happy night!___

_After the banquet there was darkness__  
__Something was wrong, somehow she felt suspicious__  
__She fell asleep and after which she woke __  
__But for some reason the morning light did not follow ___

_Doll Girl: "Hey, wanna know?"__  
__Doll Boy: "A secret that we kept so…" __  
__Doll Twins: "The clock froze, come and take a look!" ___

_The village girl was scared out of her wits__  
__Saw a secret room, she made a desperate run for it__  
__Tearing through the corridors and opening its heavy door__  
__"JesuS! JesuS!" __  
__Piles of coffins littered the floor!___

_Mistress: "Oh my, oh my." __  
__Master: "So I guess you saw it..." __  
__Doll Boy: "Danger! Danger! __  
__Maid: "Hey don't be too scared, please? " __  
__Doll Girl: "Where are you going?" __  
__Butler: "Where could you flee to, indeed?" ___

_"Wait just a second! __" ___

_You shall play the lead role in this crazy night__  
__Is it going by the script? Is it wrong or right?__  
__What kind of ending to tonight are you gonna choose?__  
__Anything and everything is up to you ___

_Searching hard, searching hard, for a happy ending__  
__But beware if it's wrong, there's no returning__  
__You know, in the coffins the truth may lie__  
__Ah, will it be a bad end night? ___

_Villager: "Oh oh, what could I do now? I just wanna get back home!"__  
__Master/Mistress: "Once all of the curtains fall."__  
__Butler/Maid: "Only then are you allowed."__  
__Villager: "The answer to a happy ending..." __  
__Villager: "Just where could it be hiding?" __  
__Villager: "Searching for a faded bronze key so coldly glinting..." ___

_"...I fooound it." ___

_I shall play the lead role in this crazy night__  
__Smashing up your skulls with a plunge of a knife__  
__I'll be swinging too hard before I even know__  
__Well because I've begun to enjoy this role!___

_Run away! Run away! Make a run for your lives!__  
__Just forget about the play and all of your lines! __  
__Break apart, break apart, we shall lose our minds!__  
__Put a stop to this bad end night!___

_You shall play the lead role in this crazy night__  
__But the cast and stage have gone out of sight__  
__All the acts are done and the show is over__  
__Shall we all leave this world now together? ___

_Let us sing, let us dance, let it get outta hand__  
__Just forget everything in life too sweet or bland__  
__Let it loose, let it loose till lose our minds!__  
__Hope you fancy this bad end night!___

_In a worn down room now consumed by silence__  
__By a unknown shadow an applause was given__  
__"That sure was a good show, what you put on tonight."__  
__And it picked up the letter and began to cry…_

I frowned as the song ended. The next song played, a song called A Glory Demise by Creature Feature. Then more and more songs played. And finally the song of which I was waiting for pla-

BUMP!

I hit something. Or someone. I had completely lost track of my driving when my favorite song called "Next Contestant" by Nickelback . I looked around and saw that there was no one to witness my accident. I got out of my car to see what I hit. To my horror, it was a person… To be more specific, a man. He groaned as he tried to get up. I put my hands to my mouth as I gasped in horror.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! My music was loud and I lost track of driving! I am so so sorry! Are you alright?" I exclaimed nervously. I kneeled down and offered him a hand to take. He lifted his head to look at me. I was surprised when I saw red eyes look at me strangely but angry. I nervously smiled as he glared at me.

"I need no assistance." He explained, he had this thick German accent. I raised an eyebrow as I saw his side was bleeding. I knew I responsible and done for. I frowned as my eyebrows knitted themselves together.

"You need medical attention! Please, I can help you!" I said begging this man not to be stupid. He glared at me before answering me:

"Alright. But **jou** must help me. I won't allow other humans to touch me." He explained. I nervously laughed. He was asking me to bring him back to my house and patch him back together. He was insane! But he was bleeding on the road. And in the snow… And I was responsible. It was a good idea. He probably wants me to help him out instead of doctors. He wants me to help him because I hurt him. Nice plan.

"Alright. Get in the car." I ordered. He gave me a glare before going so. I jumped in and started driving back to my house. The song "Drive by" was playing by Train. I liked this song. I started to hum the lyrics.

The mysterious man stared at me in a are-you-a-baby-or-not way. I smiled as I drove faster.

"I never got your name. What is it?" I asked after seeing the confused expression on his face. He sighed.

"Bli-ake." He said. I didn't really buy it but what the hell right? I looked at him wanting a full name. He huffed.

"Blake "Blitzwing" White." I laughed at when he said "Blitzwing". To tell the truth, the name was cool.

"Vhat!" he yelled. I smiled slyly.

"Blitzwing is a cool name." I said. He looked at me confused, but shook it off. We made a stop as I pulled into the garage and turned off the ignition.

"Vhat is jour name?" he asked normally. I sighed.

"Anya "Sethadore" Selle. But call me Seth. I hate the name Anya. Don't call me that." I explained. He seemed to have an amused look plastered on his face.

"Oh sure, _Anya_." He said with amusement. My eye twitched. I really didn't need bullshit right now.

I ran inside the house and to my room to get my first-aid kit. I grabbed it from my shelf and ran back downstairs to the garage. Blake was still there.

"Alright. Please get out of my car so I can wash off the blood." He obeyed as I set the first-aid kit on the floor and opened the box. Blake looked at the random things inside it. I grabbed some cloth tape, alcohol and tape. I pulled up his shirt to his side and looked at him awkwardly. I grabbed the alcohol and slowly started to pour a little on.

"Ahhhhh!" he hissed. I stopped and looked at him. I think I had poured a little too much on.

"Um… Sorry." I said nervously as I grabbed some cotton patches and pressed them against the wound. He hissed some more before finally stopping.

"Keep presser on it. Then I'll wrap you up!" I said smiling. I looked at me before grabbing the cotton and pressing on the wound.

After around five minutes I slowly let him take his hand away from the wound. I removed the cotton from his side and started wrapping the cloth tape around his waist. He looked at how my hands worked their way around him. It was weird. I was helping a stranger, but it felt nice to help someone. I guess it was just another strange part about me.

"Thank jou." He said when I finally finished. I smiled as I nodded. Now I could get a better view of him. He was wearing a blonde looking suit and pants with a purple tie. He had black combat boots on and a purple scarf. His right eye was red while his left was covered with a red monocle. His hair was straight and had a long bang that went slightly over his right eye, it was also a big icy blue highlight. His hair was a dirty blonde color. He was very handsome and cute. I would blush right now, but I couldn't let him see my eyes.

"Your welcome…" I said smiling like I was a schoolgirl. I could see he was checking me out as well. I wasn't that impressive looking. I had long bands that covered my eye (no wonder why I hit him). I wore a grey crop-top that had the word "Hate" on it, with no shirt under it. I wore short jean-shorts that were at the border between my butt and legs. I didn't realize I was wearing something this sexy. Usually I would only wear something like this inside and not in public. And I completely forgot it was winter… I felt a little too exposed.

He noticed my nervousness. And what he did next was shocking. He just spun around rapidly once and when he stopped, I saw that his features had changed. His hair was more wavy and randomly sticking out. But his eyes were red with a small pupil. It looked like he was insane. His skin was slightly darker than the other face. His hair was still blonde but he had bangs over his eyes. I could still slightly see them. And his highlight was black. He was smiling a sharp toothy grin. His eyes were trailing all over my body.

"Oooooh!~ She's so pretty! I could just hug and kiss jou like a big teddy bear!" he said with hysterical laughter following. I was freaked out at this point. This man was truly crazy.

"Thanks…?" I said as my emotions went haywire and my eyes turned pink. I was blushing, and Blake saw everything. He smiled as I blushed so hard that my cheeks became hot. He touched my face and grinned as he lifted my bangs quickly. My heart sunk as my eyes turned light grey. He became shocked as he rapidly turned around again and his normal face was reveled.

"Vho are jou?" that question struck my mind like a bat and a baseball…


	3. Ch 2: The new roommate

Do you know the feeling when you read a great book but the ending is sad and you start crying? Well, that's how I felt like now. Like I would just die right there. Blake saw my eyes. Yes they turned grey before _his_ eyes. And I'm freaking stupid. I couldn't tell him the truth. He would think I'm crazy. So I decided to lie. Slightly.

"I'm a 17 year old girl with no life other than painting, drawing and video making. I'm a nobody." Good job Anya! You get a cookie! He blinked. Then smiled.

"I don't zhink a "nobody" would have eyes zhat change color. Am I right?" he asked in a strangely, and out of the topic, lustful tone. Holy shit his voice. I felt like I could have an orgasm by just listening to him. But I hid my nervousness as best as I could.

"Look here, I am just an High School artist trying to adjust to a new life. And my "eyes" are just some stupid things that are weird and dumb and encourage people to make fun of me. But you think that's weird? I draw scary horror bloody pictures dumbass!" I yelled. My eyes widened in horror. Oh fuck. Don't tell me I just spoke to him in that tone of voice...

"Jou better vatch jour tone, human!" he yelled switching to his Hotheaded face. Wait! Human? Then... What is he?

I nodded. He looked down at me with a scowl. I could of sworn he looked like he was pondering on the thought. I sighed. This day couldn't have gotten worst.

"Okay..." I said breaking the tension.

"Good. Now I vould like it if jou showed me vhere I vould be 'Sleeping'." He said. I nodded. What the hell? You don't just ask a girl where you would be sleeping! And he is NOT staying here! That is beyond rude! Oh well. The dude is probably crazy! I sighed.

"What?" I said slightly dumbfounded.

You have no idea what I've gone through Mr. Blake. I've been beaten, bullied, raped and broken in half. No normal girl witnesses all those horrible things… How can anyone stand being next to me even? I'm a freak who dreams about people's deaths… It's not fair.

"I vant to stay here vith jou because I'm stuck in zhis human form." I looked at him. What?

"What?" I said dumbfounded.

"I am a Decepticon. One of the giant robots that came here to earth." He explained. I nodded. He is crazy. "Vould jou like me to prove it?" he asked. I nodded. He is DEFINETLY crazy…

But then suddenly out of his hands came Ice. Wait, ICE! I looked at his face. He wore a smile and was looking at me. I was shocked beyond belief. He was making ice from his hands… That's impossible! Then he took the ice away from his hand. It melted away. But there was no water.

"Now, I am to stay here vith jou until I can turn back into my Cybertronian form. Until then—" Then he spun around to his Random Crazy face. "—I'm all yours until zhen…~" he said lustfully. Was he flirting with me?! That pervert!

"Wait. Fuck no! I just met you dumbass. How am I supposed to trust you!" I yelled. He was really asking me this? Then he must be a Decepticon. He suddenly switched back to the calm face.

"Anya… Jou vill help me. Like it or not, but jou vill help me. I vill stay vith jou until I can find some vay of getting my old body back." He said looking at me dead seriously. I swallowed. He did look scary like that. Then he switched back to the crazy one. "-And we'll be beat friends! Ve can have tea parties and ooh! I know ve could-"

"Fuck no! I am NOT having a tea party or anything with you! Plus we are not 'friends'!" I yelled as anger washed over me. My eyes turned red. I mean angry red. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He had a death grip on me. My eyes immediately turned Dark blue. I was scared. Very scared. He pushed me down to kneel. He was strong but I tried my best to stop him.

"Jou vill treat me vith respect, human! For as of now you are my slave..." He said angrily. I gritted my teeth still holding his wrists. Keeping him from pulling me down.

"NEVER!" I yelled as my eyes became all red. My face was filled with anger. Pure anger as I pushed him away with all my strength. He fell back. I jumped on him and started to choke him. But he was too strong and he pushed me off. He grabbed my wrists again and he was on top of me. By the end of all this, he was above me holding my wrists down and was centimeters away from my face.

(Flashback)

"_Hey Seth!" called Eric out to me, "Need your help!" he said drunk. I walked towards him and followed him into the corn field. _

…

"_Come on Seth!" yelled Eric holding me down as he unzipped his pants. "Enjoy yourself!"_

"_LET ME GO!" I screamed._

_(_End of Flashback)

I laid there remembering that horrible moment in my life. This position we were in reminded me so much of the time when Eric... Blake just glared at me with no emotion. I relax as I began to cry. But quickly remembered Blake was there and I whipped my tears away and slowly pushed him off me. He accepted this and got off me.

"Thank you..." I said still whipping my tears away. I sighed "For getting off me..."

The face switched to calm as I stood up and walked up to the car.

"Vhat's vrong?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly. He smirked then looked at me with a glare. I could only glare back.

"Alright!" he said giving up. I only frowned some more.

"Yeah... Don't need to know…" I said glaring. Maybe I was being a too harsh on the guy. I mean I was just witnessing something I never wanted to witness again! Nah, I wasn't. He chuckled. Oh god! That sexy chuckle it turned me on again!

"I von't try to rape jou, Seth…" he joked switching to mister Random. I smiled.

"Thank you…" I said joking back but the frown still remained on my face. "Maybe you can stay… I mean, I almost choked you…" I said. I was going to die right there. I couldn't don this! Especially with my- Oh right they are gone.

"Alright." He said. I nodded as I took his hand, tightly, and lead him inside the house to my room. I slightly looked back to see him smirking. As soon as we reached my bedroom, I let his hand go. My room wasn't too much. There was a queen size bed, a large desk for painting, a desk lamp, a closet in the corner, a door that lead to my own private bathroom and hardwood floors.

He nodded in approval, looking at the walls. He saw all the paintings I had painted on the wall. They were all paintings of forests, hills, lakes and clouds. How I remember Vermont to look like. His face was full of wonder and curiosity. "It's very beautiful, Seth…" he said in curiosity. I looked away. Blushing. He liked my art? Well that's new…

"Thank you… It means a lot to me… Because when I was young I lived in a state where it was covered in green hills and I think that they are beautiful…" I explained. "Not that you really care..."

He looked at me with disbelief but soon dropped the topic. I will not open up to some random guy. Especially if the guy is a Decepticon.

"Someday, vhen I get my old body back, I vill make jou regret talking to me like zhat." He said switching to the angry face. My eyes turned to meet his.

"Fuck you!" I whispered to myself. He smirked, signaling he heard the harsh comment, switching back to his random face.

"I know jou vant tooooooooooo!~" He said mischievously. I suddenly realized that I had only one bed. And I wasn't about to go and share my bed with a Decepticon. That was a big No, No! I don't ever want to go anywhere near that again…

"Vhat's vrong?" asked Blake switching to his calm face. I looked at him and then away from him in shame. He looked... Concerned? What?! He was a DECEPTICON! A cruel destructive Decepticon. I didn't dare look at him.

"Seth, I know jour sad about something." He told me soothingly. I looked at him blankly, hiding my fear and sadness.

"Nothing." I said blankly as I walked a few steps in front of him. I never wanted to remember that horrible time of my life. I was raped. I didn't want to open up to anyone! His face wore a look of curiosity and suspicious. I was NOT telling him my backround story. His expression was angry and suspicious. But it went away with a shake of the head.

"I do not think we should talk about my life story, Blake." I said blankly. Hiding my emotions. Which were going haywire.

"My name is actually Blitzwing." He sighed frowning. I looked at him and a small unnoticeable smile appeared on my face.

"Blitzwing is a much nicer name than Blake." I said. He looked at my face. His frown turned to a smile as he pulled me close to him. Our faces were only centimeters away from each other. Our eyes were locked. We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity until I pushed him away softly. That was weird... But it felt... Nice...

"I have a request… May I do zhis every night?" he asked. I knew he ment about our eyes locking. I guess it was okay... As long as he didn't do anything...

"I guess so…" I said nervously. He smiled. Then I remembered about where he would sleep. I walked over to a wall. I lightly pushed the wall and a door opened. Behind that door was another room, it was very small and only had one small ceiling window. It also had a bunch of my books and stuff. On the floor was a sleeping mattress.

"Well, this is it…" I said nervously. "You'll be sleeping here… No one knows about this room, I found out about it a month ago. It seems that my Foster Parents don't know anything about this." I explained. Blitzwing smiled.

"It's perfect." He said. I smiled knowing he was satisfied. Then he switched back to the Random face "But I still vant to look at jour eyes!" he exclaimed. I sighed.

It was going to be a long winter vacation…


	4. Ch 3: Singing does not lie

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning. Now, I'm not a morning person, so this was kinda weird. But I couldn't go back to bed. And I noticed that the wall to my secret room was slightly open. I peaked inside to see Blitzwing sleeping like a cat. He had a peaceful look on his face. I smiled at little and walked to my laptop.

I checked my Deviantart, Fanfiction, Instagram, Facebook, Tumbleh (yeah I call it that) and Youtube account. I didn't get many new messages. I'm really thankful for all the people who like my drawings. But some... Are a little mean... And they say all these bad things about my art. When others say that I'm a great artist.

I smiled as I noticed someone defending my art from someone who was being a dick about it. I watched some Youtube Poop and I decided to do an update vid. I just said some excuses about not being able to post any videos yet. I mentioned I had a "friend" who was staying with me because his parents died. Of course, that wasn't the real case.

Blitzwing forced me to make him stay. I think it's because he can't go back to the Decepticon leader Megatron looking like a human. It would be "disgraceful". I remembered a Skillet song. And typed in "Nightcore – Hero (by Skillet)" and played the first option, singing along:

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)_

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

_[Chorus:]  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)_

_I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_[Chorus]_

_I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_[Chorus]_

_I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive_

_I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time!_

I sang as my eyes turned rainbow from excitement and singing. It was my only escape (Along with drawing). Escaping from the world and the cruel and evil people around me. Every time I sang I felt somewhat happier and It gives me a weird sense of security. It is weird.

"Not bad!" said a high pitched male German voice. Blitzwing. Or Random. Blitzwing had told me yesterday that his three faces had names. The calm one was Icy, The angry one was Hothead and the crazy one was Random.

"Oh um... Hi..." I said nervously. My back was turned towards him and I was looking at the screen. I nervously laughed as I walked forwards, hearing the Decepticon's footsteps approaching. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and breathing in my ear.

"Hello Seth..." he said in a husky tone. It was soft and rough at the same time. I couldn't explain it. I could hear his heavy breathing in my ear. Until he put his head on my right shoulder. I was shocked to see Random looking at me with those big eyes. He had put a very adorable face on. And his eyes were locked onto mine.

"Can you... Um... Please remove your hands...?" I asked nervously. He smiled genuinely as he followed the order. "Stay here. I'm gonna go get something to eat..." I said as I slowly walked out of the room.

She seems interesting... I don't know why I held her like that but it was too tempting. And she didn't hit me or do anything physical. I'm surprised with what Random did, but I liked it too for some reason. This girl was different in a strange and mysterious way. She was just something humans call a nut. Waiting to be cracked open and removed of it's nuts inside. But her shell is very thick. She refuses to talk. I'll leave her be about it.

For now.

As soon as she walked out Random took control and he walked towards a bookshelf (I think that's what the humans call it) and started looking through the notebooks. Perhaps looking for something good. Until I took control.

"No Random! I don't zhink ve should look through her stuff! It's a bad idea..." I said. Random took control again and rolled his... eyes? Oh ja! 'Eyes'.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Icy! Vhere is jour sense of adventure!?" asked Random. Oh frag... I can't stop him now. He had already pulled out a notebook and opened it.

I was amazed with the contents.

There were drawings of people in an 'anime' (I believe that's what it's called) style. It was very neat. I knew Seth must have drawn this. She was very good at drawing! I flipped through the notebook. At this point I had taken control. Until I noticed the drawings became more... Bloody? Some drawings were littered with bloody pictures and people killing each other. I was, to tell the truth, shocked. She drew all these horrible things. I could see all the time she put into these drawings. She was good. But it was sad that someone with such talents (even for a human) could draw sad and awful topics.

"What are you doing!?" I heard Seth yell from behind me. I turned around still holding the notebook. Her eyes widened in fear as they turned blue. She put down the food on her desk and ran to me quickly, swiped the book from my ser- hands and closed it as she hid it behind her back.

I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Sorry. Random was looking through it. Zhen I saw how nicely jou draw. Jou've got talent." I complimented. Though I do not think she got the compliment. She shook her head in disapproval.

"I don't care! Don't look through my notebooks..." she begged. I secretly smiled. She was begging? I decided to make this harder.

"Get on your knees and beg!" I said smirking. She growled.

"What?!" she yelled until I pushed her down.

"Beg." I said smirking. She glared at me before starting:

"Shall I beg?

Or shall I flee?

I wish you do what I ask of you,

I beg you to release me from your eyes.

They haunt me...

So do you.

I beg you to release me from your soul.

And leave me be.

Please. I beg of you..." she sang in a strangely dramatic tone. She didn't speak like she did. This tone felt... Poetic...

"I am not here to harm jou.

Sing... I vish to hear you...

I vish jou to do what I ask of jou.

I beg you to remove your eyes from mine!

They haunt me.

Please stop staring!

I beg jou to let our hate be and not vish for us to be hurt.

For nothing helps.

So I beg of jou..." I sang to her back. I was shock with my own voice, it sounded... Beautiful. I never sang before. Only Random did, but in a pretty bad way. She looked at me shockingly before we both continued in sync:

"...So I beg of you..."

"I..." she said

"Jou..." I said

"Belong to..." We both said

"...Me." I said. She grew quiet for a moment. I waited for her to response.

"...You." she said at last.

I think these words and this behavior was triggered by this Poem or song. It would only be logical if she acted like this because of... Our Song.

"I belong to no one, Blitzwing..." she said in her normal rough and, might I add, grumpy tone. "...What I said in this poem was just poetry. It doesn't show true thoughts and emotions..." This was a lie.

It was obvious she didn't like to open up to people. But to hide her emotions and thoughts from society was a bad idea. Even us Cybertronains have to open up to others and tell them how we feel and what our thoughts are. Seth hiding her emotions like that was (for a lack of a better word) daft.

Why, might you ask, am I saying this. Think about it! It makes sense.

"...And the world around me fell away...

You do not want to hear,

The secrets that I bear..." she sang finishing.

Her voice... It was... Beautiful. It was like an 'angel's' sigh. She fragging knew how to sing! Random could not match her voice in any way. Her voice was like an angel.

Yet it surprised me. Surprised me in a way I never thought possible. For such beauty in a song and a sad character singing, makes me wonder, why? And how?

I could do nothing but stare at her brown eyes. Those brown orbs reflecting darkness and pain within. They reminded me of... Well... Me... Her eyes could change color. Why? How? Such questions for such a strange and interesting person.

"Are you done staring?" she asked, snapping me out of my trance. I nodded as I looked away. She walked to her desk and grabbed the tray full of food. She placed it on a small table and brought two chairs for us to sit. Seth placed, what humans call, a plate in front of both of us and she sat down. She looked at me waiting for me to join her. I followed hesitantly as I sat down across from her. Upon noticing me sit, she began to eat. I followed.

"I grabbed as much as I could... I don't know what you would like since you never eaten human food. So I grabbed everything I could for you to try.." she said normally. Without any emotion whatsoever. I nodded as I began to try new things...


	5. What's behind those eyes?

The next day Seth woke up sobbing about a horrible nightmare. It was about how a young girl, maybe 8 or 9, was brutally gutted and killed. Seth never wanted this curse in the first place! It was just something that she got for no reason at all! And she hated it so much!

_Why couldn't she get a power in which I make dreams come true..?_

It was horrifying and painful to see so many deaths in her own **dreams.** She walked downstairs to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Seth noticed it was 8 o' clock in the morning on the clock.

"Hello." Said a German accent from behind her. Seth jumped in surprise. Then remembered her "guest" who had been staying with her. Blitzwing.

It had only been a day and he was starting to grow on her. Yesterday after breakfast he disappeared completely, she suspected he was trying to think of a way to get back to his robot form. Seth guessed that was okay. She didn't really like the guy too much.

"Well you sure know how to start a make-out session with a girl!" Seth said a little angry. Sarcasm intended. She didn't like being jumped on. It was annoying. Then his face switched to angry.

"**Vhat is a Make-out session?! Jou don't sound so amused vhile saying zhat!**" he yelled a little too loudly. Seth decided to tease him.

"I will explain when you get older, deary…" she said. He looked at her with pure rage before his Icy face came up again but before he could say anything to reason with her, the Random personality appeared-

"-And no Random, I won't tell you either!" she said knowing what he would say. Seth began to think that Random was cute. Perhaps him and her would get along much better than the other two. She suddenly had an idea.

"How about I name your faces! I mean similar to your original names, like to have incase you are in public with me!" she explained brightly and cutely. She knew what she would name each personality. Before Blitzwing could speak she started the naming:

"Icy… Lucius. That's perfect! Hothead… Hmm that's hard… Henk. That sounds fitting. And Random… I know! Rendam! They all sound German because of your accent!" she smiled hoping he would like the names. After a while of thinking, he smiled.

"Lucius is a great name, Seth." He said satisfied. Then Hothead came up.

"**I prefer something else, but it's nice… For now.**" He explained. Seth smiled. Glad the most difficult of the trio was okay with the name.

"And I like Rendam! It's my name!" shouted the most excited personality. Seth smiled slightly. She loved the way he grinned.

"Okay! Because now we are going to have breakfast…" she said weirdly as she walked to the stove and started to cook some krapes. Out of the corner of her eye she kept seeing Random stare at her in a weird way. He was staring at her legs. No one had ever stared at her in that way. The look in his eyes literately said I-wanna-touch-your-legs. She felt weird before she turned to him and gave him a plate of only one Krape He pouted.

"More." He demanded. Seth frowned.

"You try one and see if you like it. If you don't then I will eat it." she said stubbornly. He frowned for a moment, and then smiled.

"Good point." He said looking at her in the eyes. Seth smiled nicely, giving him the plate. He sat down on the table in the dinning room. She followed bringing Nutella and Rosehip Jam. She sat across from him. Just waiting to see his reaction to the krapes. He eyed them before he took the krape and ripped out a piece of the krape. she started to laugh.

"Blitzwing! You're supposed to have some jam or Nutella with it! And also you roll it." Seth said giggling. He looked at her confused, blinking twice. Like how a child would be when you explain something new to them. She smiled as she showed him the knife and Nutella.

Seth walked to him and stood next to him, slightly kneeling down to get a better position. She opened the Nutella Jar and dug the knife in as she started to dig out some Nutella. She slowly started to spread out the Nutella on the Krape. Then Seth proceeded to roll it up like a carpet. Blitzwing watched in awe as Seth worked on his krape. When she was finished she walked back to her chair and watched to see his reaction. He grabbed the krape and bit a part of the krape off. He seemed to be processing the flavor until his face lit up and he started to eat more of it until it was gone.

"Now can I please have more?"

After watching Blitzwing eat 20 krapes, Seth told him to stop. He did have a big stomach. Afterwards they decided to play a game. Seth explained to him the rules of a childish but fun game called hide and seek. She told him to count and they bet that he would never find her. Seth hid in the attic. In the washing machine.

It was off and it was actually big enough to fit her in it. She stayed quiet as much as she could. She waited for almost an hour. Blitzwing wasn't about to give up! Until the cover of the washing machine opened. Seth looked up to see Blitzwing above her. Holding out a hand for her to take to help her out. He was in his Random personality. He giggled like a child before grinning like a young boy.

"Found jou." He said. Seth looked at him in disbelief. Then she smiled.

"Your turn." Seth said. Blitzwing shook his head and said:

"If I hide jou von't find me." He explained with a smug smile. Seth frowned.

"Reaaaaally… Okay I count." she said turning towards the wall and started to count. She heard footsteps run away as she counted.

After the counting she smiled as she began to search for him. After a while she started humming a song called "Secret". She sang it until she looked at the clock.

3:32?! What!?

She remembered the time being 2:17 when she started searching for him! Wow. He was right. He was hard to find. She checked all the secret hiding spots that she had discovered to make sure he didn't discover them. She looked and looked for him. But couldn't find him. Seth gave up.

"Alright Blitzwing I give up!" she said. Then she felt a pare of hands on her hips. She jumped when they did it. But she knew who's gloved hands these were. Blitzwing's. She blushed.

"Alright. But since I won zhe game how about jou give me a prize?~" he asked lustfully. Seth grew nervous.

_Was he really flirting with me?!_ she shook my head. He pouted.

"Vhy not, sweetspark?" he asked still in a flirty tone. She still shook her head no. He then let go as he gave up. She smiled knowing she won the battle. Good. She decided to answer anyway.

"Well because we just met and I don't need anyone to cheer me up. I'm sure it will only make me feel worst." She explained. Telling him the truth. She felt sad from saying that last statement. After she was raped she felt so uncomfortable with kissing someone. She doesn't think she could ever have sex with anyone ever again. It was too painful. The pain of the memories from it.

"Ah. I see." He said quickly. Refusing to say anything stupid. She smiled sadly as she let his hands trail on her hips again.

He looked at her, wondering if it was all right to touch. She nodded. She knew he wouldn't try anything because of the gentleness of the touch. Her hips were never wide or large like any other girls. So why did he touch her? She looked at his eyes, which were set on hers. A deep and strangely kind look in them, like a reassuring look. A friendly look. But he is a Decepticon? Why would he care so much for a female human? Wasn't he superior in comparison to her? She felt weird. She was getting nervous.

"Um. Can you stop now…" She asked shyly. He looked at her, and then nodded as his hands were removed from her thighs.

"Certainly. Now of you excuse me but I have to—" but before Icy could finish Random popped up: "CHIRSTMAS TREE!" He yelled excitedly. Seth blinked.

"What?"

"Christmas! Let's go get a Christmas tree!" he exclaimed happily. She tilted her head. Oh yeah! Christmas! It was just around the corner! And the mansion still didn't have a Christmas tree!

"Um… Okay… We'll go tonight I guess…" Random smiled and nodded excitedly almost like a puppy excited to see its owner. She giggled as he started to run back upstairs to her bedroom…

It was about 6:30 and she was in the party room. She didn't find herself in this room often. But since she was there, she might as well sing herself a song…

_It's not easy having yourself a good time__  
__Greasing up those bets and betters__  
__Watching out they don't four-letter__  
__Fuck and kiss you both at the same time__  
__Smells-like something I've forgotten__  
__Curled up died and now it's rotten___

_"I'm not a gangster tonight__  
__Don't want to be a bad guy__  
__I'm just a loner baby__  
__And now you're gotten in my way___

_I can't decide__  
__Whether you should live or die__  
__Oh, you'll probably go to heaven__  
__Please don't hang your head and cry__  
__No wonder why__  
__My heart feels dead inside__  
__It's cold and hard and petrified__  
__Lock the doors and close the blinds__  
__We're going for a ride___

_It's a bitch convincing people to like you__  
__If I stop now call me a quitter__  
__If lies were cats you'd be a litter__  
__Pleasing everyone isn't like you__  
__Dancing jigs until I'm crippled__  
__Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled___

_I've got to hand it to you__  
__You've played by all the same rules__  
__It takes the truth to fool me__  
__And now you've made me angry___

_I can't decide__  
__Whether you should live or die__  
__Oh, you'll probably go to heaven__  
__Please don't hang your head and cry__  
__No wonder why__  
__My heart feels dead inside__  
__It's cold and hard and petrified__  
__Lock the doors and close the blinds__  
__We're going for a ride___

_Oh I could throw you in the lake__  
__Or feed you poisoned birthday cake__  
__I wont deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone__  
__Oh I could bury you alive__  
__But you might crawl out with a knife__  
__And kill me when I'm sleeping__  
__That's why___

_I can't decide__  
__Whether you should live or die__  
__Oh, you'll probably go to heaven__  
__Please don't hang your head and cry__  
__No wonder why__  
__My heart feels dead inside__  
__It's cold and hard and petrified__  
__Lock the doors and close the blinds__  
__We're going for a ride_

Okay. That was fine. This song makes her smile for some reason. The catchy music is part of that, and the strange lyrics too. For some reason, she always liked the fact that she was sadistic. But she didn't like watching people's deaths in her dreams.

_What the hell is wrong with me?!_

She sighed. But smirked. Then she looked at a nearby clock, which hung on the wall neatly.

6:55?!

She ran out of the room to get herself ready. After all, she did promise to Random to go out to buy a tree…

"Vhy are jou so serious?" asked the bubbly persona which was Random. They were on their way back from cutting a tree since Seth couldn't find the money her FP had left her. Right now they were in the woods, pulling a sled which had a nice tree on it. The mansion was on the out skirts of Detroit (but was fairly close to the center. About a 20 minutes drive) and close to a forest. Seth sighed.

"I haven't been happy much recently so why shouldn't I be serious?" she replied causally. Random raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmhmm…" he said sarcastically. Seth rolled her eyes at the taller male. Seth only realized now just how tall he actually was. Maybe over 20 centimeters taller. Seth for once in her life felt short.

"How come you're so freaking tall?" she asked jokingly. Random easily caught on and smirked.

"Only to make jou jealous, my dear…" he said seductively. Seth stuck her tongue at him jokingly. Random smirked some more. Victoriously. He made her make a joke. Step one to being happy. Suddenly, the Icy face came out.

"Vell now jou're not serious. Zhat's good I guess." Seth smirked.

"Why are YOU so serious?" she asked. Throwing his own joke at him. Icy huffed.

"Have ve met? I am zhe serious personality. Vant jokes? Talk to Random." He stated simply. Seth twirled her hair in her finger, a grin suddenly appeared on her face and she pounced on him, making them both let go of the rope of the sled. Icy fell back first on the snow while Seth landed on top of him and began to tickle him.

"Vhat are you—" and with that he burst into laughter. He tried to break free but Seth held him down.

"You… Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Are…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP EET! Going to… HAHAHAHHA! PAY!" He said in between laughs. Seth could only smirk.

"Are you serious? Tell me?" she said tauntingly and still tickling him. He tried to roll around only to get snow in his jacket, which Seth had given to him. He couldn't even stop laughing to answer her question.

"Weeeeeelll?" she asked again. He laughed once more before nodding.

"Okay, okay, jou VIN! I'm not serious all zhe time!" Then Seth stopped tickling him. Big mistake.

Blitzwing flipped their positions and he began to tickle her. Seth burst out in laughter as soon as his fingers made contact with her neck.

"Vell, Seth. It seems JOU are now underneath me… Hmmm… Quite a peculiar position ve are in, vouldn't jou agree?" he asked tauntingly. Seth only laughed as she attempted to break free from him. Only resulting to him sitting on her stomach. Making her immobile.

"OKAY! You win!" and with that Blitzwing stopped tickling her. His smirk was still very visible and he was still in the same position as before. Blitzwing was the first to notice that her eyes were the colors of the rainbow. The entire spectrum of colors in her eyes.

"Woah…" he said out loud, just focusing on how her eyes had changed color. Seth soon met his gaze and then it felt like a star burst in his heart. Being lost in her gaze was like he was in paradise. And the one who had these beautiful eyes was looking at him. They both sat there, lost in each other's eyes. Forgetting all their desires, needs and wants. The moment was just too perfect.

But it wouldn't last forever.

Her eyes quickly changed back to their former brown and her gaze fell from his.

"Um… I'm sorry…" she whispered. Blitzwing looked at her confused. Why did she apologize? It should have been him to apologize for staring at her eyes of paradise, which he truly (and admitted to himself) did not deserve. And to make the moment stranger, Random popped out.

"Vell, I vas zhe one to stare so perhaps I should apologize… Vith a kiss?" he asked as he slowly found himself gradually leaning in. Seth's eyes widened as she blinked and then realized what was about to happen. She looked away from his red orbs and wore a sad look. Random stopped when he noticed her uncomfortable. This made the crazy persona smile.

"Or maybe a simple 'sorry' could do zhe same?" he asked as he got off her and apologized. Seth smiled as she got up standing next to Random, who was looking away from her in slight shame.

_**VHAT ZHE FRAG IS VRONG VITH JOU?! **_Screamed Hothead in his head.

_Nothing. _Said Random in his head.

_**Vell it looks like jou vere about to KISS HER! JOU STUPID IDIOT! SHE IS A HUMAN! AN ORGANIC! AN—**_

But before Hothead could finish his ranting in Blitzwing's mind, the humanized 'con felt arms wrapped around him. Blitzwing looked down to find the girl who was keeping him in hiding hug him.

And he didn't even budge. His face switched back to Icy.

He smiled warmly.

And hugged her back.

Hothead didn't complain.

When they arrived back to the mansion, Seth was setting up the tree in the living area. And Blitzwing was in the makeshift room of his and was in deep thought.

He thought about that night and how he had looked at her and felt like the luckiest Decepticon in the galaxy.

He thought about how they tickled.

He thought about what he said to her.

He thought about how pretty Seth looked when she smiled.

And mainly, he thought about Seth. His thoughts consumed by her eyes and face.

_Seth… Vhat are jou doing to me..? _he asked himself as he slowly drifted off into sleep…


	6. Murdering With Nothing but Everything

**A/N Hey guys! SethAdore here! I just wanted to let you guys know that, as you can tell from the previous chapter, that I'm switching over to third person. I don't really like writing in first person. It's just a pain in the ass (pardon my French) because it's harder to write in The Past Tense in first person. So for anyone who is wondering I just wanted to let you know. **

**Also, I'm trying to write another Fanfiction, which will probably become a trilogy. It's called "The Witch" you can check it out on my FF page. **

**But for now, enjoy the chapter! **

**~SethAdore **

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Blitzwing could kill Seth. She was driving him insane. With those rainbow eyes which were haunting his mind. Killing him with all the emotions. He had a dream about her too. For Primus sakes! It was only Yesterday when Seth had put up the tree and they went to bed. And now he had been lying in his room for the whole morning after they ate. It was probably late, considering how high the sun was up.

"Vhat is she doing to me?!" he asked himself silently. Random then popped up.

"I zhink…" A gasp. "I'm in love vith Seth!" he said sheepishly. Hothead was the first to show up to that comment.

"**Jou IDIOT! Nein! Never! Zhat vill never happen! I'm not in love with a human!**" he said upset. But since when Hothead wasn't angry. Suddenly, the door opened and an unexpectedly excited Seth was standing there, peeking her head in his room.

"Come on out silly! We need to decorate the tree!" she said brightly, her eyes holding the same rainbow in them. When Hothead's eyes met hers he froze. Those eyes… He was in love with them and he would do anything to see them stay like that. No denying that anymore. But Seth…

Was he really in love with Seth?

In love or not, he couldn't find himself to say "no".

"Of course." He said with a smile. Seth blinked when he said that so… Kindly. And that smile, was the Angry Hothead being nice to her..? Who was this man and what had they done to Hothead? "**But I will not touch that damn tree! You'll do it yourself with my idiot personas!**" There he was. Seth shook her head and smiled brightly.

"Well hurry up silly! I wanna do this already!" she said as she left with those Rainbow eyes. Hothead switched to Icy who was pondering on Seth's cheerful mood. It was unusual but nice to see her happy. Those eyes… He wanted to see her beautiful eyes, smile and face. He shook his head.

Was Blitzwing really in love with Seth..?

He shook his head. No, he was just overthinking.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Okaaaaaaaaay… And… Done!" said Seth as she placed the star on top. Random grinned like a child. Seth smiled and blushed a light pink, her eyes turning pink as well. And Random placed one last decoration on the tree.

"Now it's perfect!" he said sweetly. "And vhat vould be better zhan anything vould be a kiss!" he said quickly before slapping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Seth giggled at his silly comment as she got off the ladder.

"No, it's okay." The rainbow colors in her eyes again. Blitzwing's heart burst in flames when she looked at him like that. And he knew it was him who made her eyes light up like the Christmas tree's lights.

And he felt amazing to know that.

During most of life, he was destroying things and killing innocents. He never created anything or made someone truly happy. So knowing this was new and amazing to him. Not that he would ever admit that…

"Hey Earth to Blitzwing?!" she said waving her hands in front of his face. He blinked before nodding.

"Ja? Vhat's vrong, meine Augen?" he asked, using the language his accent represented. German. Seth blinked.

_My eyes?_ She thought. 'Meine Augen' means 'My eyes' in German. She knew that because she studied German at one point in time but had stopped after some time. But still, why that nickname?

"Well… You spaced out for a second there… So more on you, did you think of a way to return to your body?" she asked curiously. Blitzwing shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no I haven't." _You've been the main person on my mind recently. _He added mentally. Seth nodded.

"Well then, now that we've finished the tree I'll leave you so you can go and think of something…" she said kindly.

"NEIN!" He yelled as he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. He blushed when he realized what he was doing. "I'm sorry!" he said embarrassed as he let go of her. Seth smiled.

"That's okay. If you don't want me to leave, I don't have to. But what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps ve should talk?" he suggested. Seth nodded.

"What about? I mean I really don't know how to start conversations…" she whispered the last part to herself. Blitzwing grinned.

"How about how did jou come to draw such amazing pieces of artwork?" he asked. Seth blinked.

"Um. Why do you ask that?" she asked. Her mood changed immediately to nervousness. Seth REALLY didn't like talking about her drawings. She was too shy about showing them to anyone.

"Because you're an amazing artist and I'm curious." He explained simply. Seth sighed and then looked at him. He had a plain curious face and was indeed curious about it.

"Since I was 6 I started to draw and paint. I had no art lessons so it took me much longer to learn properly. And now, I'm a professional!" she said jokingly at the end. She was no professional but viewed herself as one in a way. Blitzwing smiled.

"How about jou draw me somezhing?" he asked. "Ooh! So I can always remember zhat beautiful face of your's even vhen I leave zhis planet!" added Random. Seth blushed a deep red.

"Um… I don't know…" she muttered. Suddenly Random jumped in her face.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" he begged. Seth sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but what do you want me to draw?" she asked. Random placed a finger to his chin and started to think.

"I don't know. I guess I'll think of something later…" he told her, like it was an everyday thing. Seth nodded and smiled.

"Sure." She replied and Random smiled widely. Suddenly she looked at the tree and picked up the lights controller and looked at Blitzwing. "Ready?" she asked, he looked at her and nodded.

"Ja!" he said and they both pressed it at the same time, making the tree light up in a rainbow of colors. Seth walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights. The Christmas tree was finally at it's full glory and Seth stood next to him once more.

The two watched the tree with smiles on their faces. The tree wasn't too big or small. There was the perfect amount of lights and decorations and it just looked perfect lit up.

Random looked over at Seth and smiled at her joyful expression. She looked so happy… So peaceful. So secure. Random moved closer to her and without even knowing it, tilted her head with his fingers so her eyes would meet his. Seth stared at him in curiosity and she was also scared somewhat at the possibilities of what he could do right now.

Random turned to Icy as he leaned in closer and closer until they were just centimeters apart and they could feel each other's hot breaths on their faces. Blitzwing stared at this female. She was rather pretty but there was something oddly interesting about her. There were stories behind those eyes. There was… Darkness. And he wanted to know her darkness. Her secrets… She seemed like such a strange person with lots of artistic and musical talent but there was something else…

The two stared into each other's eyes. Waiting for someone to do something. Though neither of the two budged. They just stood there… Blitzwing's fingers on her cheek and Seth's body pressed against his.

Something finally snapped in Blitzwing as he nearly kissed her, only to stop and hesitate. He was nervous. He was super-nervous. But he was curious. He was curious to see why humans liked this sort of touch so much and what it meant. He wasn't even sure if it was appropriate but his new male instincts were telling him something. Telling him to kiss her.

But she did.

Seth completed the last step and planted her lips onto his. And they both told themselves that this wasn't love. It was just curiosity. Though Seth had actually no idea why she kissed him, she still felt somewhat complied to when he leaned in so closely and hesitated. Something made Seth kiss him. Though she didn't even realize it.

Seth was starting to like him. She was really starting to warm up to the humanized Decepticon. He was handsome, smart, silly, bipolar, cute, tough and also an ass. But she loved those traits from him. And he was so strange… But that was expected considering he was a Decepticon.

Blitzwing's heart exploded when he felt her lips onto his. He couldn't explain all the rushed up emotions he was feeling. It was… Interesting… Very interesting. But also very… Nice. Sweet, pleasurable, soft and submissive. Seth was submitting herself to him in a different way.

While neither of them was exactly in love with each other, they still felt some sort of lust and favor towards one-another. They both kept telling themselves that this wasn't love. Just an experiment.

Seth was the first to pull away and they stayed so close to each other even after that. Icy hummed blissfully, "Interesting…" He muttered with a smile as he eyed Seth's lips, loud enough for her to hear due to their close proximity.

While the kiss was an innocent gesture with no lust or love, Seth could practically feel the amount of desire to put in his emotions. Though thankfully he didn't.

"Why did you kiss me..?" she asked, slightly dizzy for a second. Icy's smile grew.

"Curiosity. I imagine jou felt zhe same." He said as he looked back at her eyes and noticed how pink and purple they were. Then he smirked. "Though I must admit, you seem very calm about such a strange gesture. Isn't that what humans do to each other when they're… In love?" he asked, curiously and someone tauntingly. Seth sighed and nodded.

"I suppose. Though so many people do it now-a-days because of sex…" she muttered and then looked into his eyes with fear before she turned away from him and walked towards the hallway to go upstairs.

"I'm going upstairs… You can come up whenever you'd like…" she said emotionlessly with her back turned towards him and Blitzwing nodded. Not sure if she knew it or not, before she went upstairs.

Leaving Blitzwing to think about her actions. And his.


End file.
